


Juiced

by adamcansuckme



Category: Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a party at your house Tom is drunk and sleeps over… in your bed… with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juiced

**Author's Note:**

> Please notice I did my best so this would be drunk sex WITH consent.

“Bye, darling, see you.” You kissed the cheek of your friend, the last to leave the little party at your house.

Well, not last. Tom was spread on the couch, sliding down the sit, legs wide open, one hand thrown over the backboard and the other turning the glass of wine in his mouth until it was empty. You sighed and rolled your eyes. He had had too much to drink, becoming the life of the party in quick twenty minutes, and he was stilldrinking. You had had a few drinks yourself, but Tom had truly outdone himself. You were tired, there was the house to tidy up and the dishes to wash - which of ocurse you would leave for tomorrow - and you had to put Tom in a taxi.  _But he is in no condition to hop on a taxi._ After a couple of unsuccessful attempts, he pushed himself off the couch, swaying and trying to find some balance.  _He’ll be lucky enough to make it to his threshold, let alone the bed._ He tripped on his own feet in his way to the table where the bottles were.  _He could hurt himself accidentaly or do something stupid._ He picked up a couple of bottles  looking for something left to drink.  _And we can’t have that, he’s shooting Henry V. Alright, I know what to do._

"Tom." You called, but he didn’t answer. You walked over to him and took the bottles from his hands. "Come on, Tom, let’s get you to bed."

"What?" His was hoarse and heavy with liquor as you circled a hand around his waist to help him walk.

"You’re sleeping here tonight."

"Huh? No… I’m going home…" He protested.

"Tom, you can barely stand on your feet. Now, come on, let’s put you in the shower."

You led him to your bathroom and turned the water on, making sure it was cold enough to wash a little of the booze away. You turned and saw him struggling with buttons of his shirt, his lips slightly pouting as if he was cursing the buttons for not opening. Rolling your eyes and grinning at the scene, you gently pushed his hands away.

"Let me help you with that, you look like a toddler doing it." You opened each button while his drunk hands tried to grasp the buckle of his belt.

"I’m not a toddler. I have a beard."

You slapped his hand and worked the belt, button and zipper. His head was lowered and you could feel his eyes on you as you pushed the shirt off of him and his trousers fell around his ankles. Despite the smell of liquor, you could smell the scent of his cologne lingering around his neck. Feeling your neck heat up, you forced yourself to look down, but staring at his toned chest didn’t seem to help - and just below, himself wearing nothing but his underwear, the light bulge on his crotch showing you, even without a hard on, how well endowed he was.

"Vomit." The word flew out of your mouth and Tom looked at you confused. "Try to vomit before you shower. You need to get it out of your system. There a brand new toothbrush in the cabinet for when you’re done, and there are towels too. Now, come on."

"I’m in my pants." He muttered and then giggled.

You shook the dirty thoughts that were invading your mind and stepped to the side. His hand stopped you, holding you by your waist.

"You’re not going to help me?" Your head shot straight up and you saw him staring down from his towering height.

"With what?"  _Take your pants off?!_

"Shower." The idea made you blush furiously.  "Apparently I can’t stand on my feet."

"Well, just try not to slip and hit your head on something."

You slipped out of his hand and out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind you. It didn’t help that you knew right now he was taking his pants off. You licked and bit your lower lip, resting against the wall with eyes shut and pressing your thighs together.  _God, Tom, why do you have to be so hot?  We’re friends, dammit._ The sound of him vomiting on the other side helped stop the dirty thoughts.

You went to your room, trying to avoid the thoughts of Tom in the shower. You made the bed and picked your pijamas so you could shower after him and the largest of your sweatpants you could find for Tom. You also picked a chocolate from the cupboard in the kitchen. Moments later the water stopped and soon he was out, his ginger hair and beard wet, a towel around his hips and a couple of droplets running down his body.  _Shit_.

“A-are you feeling better?” Your voice failed you.

“Yeah.”

He was still a little tipsy, but puking, a cold shower and now some glucose would do the trick. He would sleep better (and safer) and the hangover would be a lot less worse.

"Here, these are for you. I think they’ll fit." You handed him the sweatpants and  the chocolate. "And eat that, it’s sugar, it will do you good."

"But I just brushed my teeth." He protested.

"Doesn’t matter." You crossed to the bathroom, turning around before you entered. "Shit, I forgot to make the couch for you."

"I’m not sleeping on your couch." He said, still a bit drunk. "I don’t fit on it."

"Fine, I’ll sleep on the couch." You really didn’t care.

"No." His tone was definite.

"What do you mean ‘no’?"

"I may be drunk, but I still have my manners. I’m not letting my host sleep on the couch."

"What do you suggest?"

"We’re both adults, we can share a bed, right? We’ll just each stick to our halves." You were about to protest, bit he opened his adorkable smile. "Please, I insist."

You looked at him, half naked, slightly wet and still drunk. Okay, you could do this. You were an adult. You could keep it in your pants and you hoped Tom could do the same… Couldn’t he?  _Oh, God…_

"Okay." You saw his smile widen and it only made your lady parts tingle.

You turned and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind you. You had to put out the growing heat between your legs. Turning on the hot water, you undressed and got under the shower, letting your hand roam down to your center. It wasn’t the first time you had touched yourself thinking of Tom and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. The fact that you were friends didn’t make him any less attractive. Your fingers easily found your clit and you began to work it quickly - you couldn’t stay forever in the shower, he could suspect. Instead of moaning like usual, you let out rapid, ragged breaths mixed with Tom’s name in whispers. Your legs were weakening and it was harder to stand on your feet, so you let your hand fly up to the wall for support. With a couple more strokes you felt your leg twitch and your lower stomach spasm. You whispered his name as your reached your release, panting with difficulty the steamy air around you.  _Fuck. … Okay. I’m good. I’m alright. I can do this._  You showered quickly, dried yourself and put on the pijamas and brushed your teeth. Heading out of the bathroom, you saw Tom splayed on your bed, wearing nothing but the sweatpants you gave him, the covers completely ignored to his side as you could see his beautiful, lean self half naked, his chest rising with his deep breaths. He was sound asleep, slightly snoring because of all the booze, one arm bent and his hand by the side of his head, the other down, following the length of his torso. For some reason the image of you riding his face, his ginger goatee scratching and burning your inner thighs as his lips sucked at your _-_ _stop! Stop right now._ You sighed and squeezed your thighs together. _Crap. If I sleep on the couch he will say it’s fine, but… Alright. I can do this._ You took a deep breath and slithered under the covers.  _I’m an adult. I can keep it in my pants. It’s just one night._ You lied on your side and caught yourself staring at his perfect profile.  _A hell of a long night._ You turned, lying on your side and facing away from him and fell asleep.

The next thing you remembered, you were naked on your hands and knees, moaning Tom’s name as he fucked you from behind, his hands hooked at your hips and his lips repeating your name between growls and heavy breathing. One hand reached for your shoulder and he pulled you up, quickly grabbing your breast and kneading it while moaning in your ear. Fuck, you were close. You were about to come.

You woke up, gasping for air and eyes wide.  _Shit. … Wait._ Tom’s hand was actually on your breast. You pinched yourself. No, it wasn’t another dream, this was happening. His hand had slipped under your shirt and was fully grabbing your boob. He snugged closer and you felt his body against yours, and a massive erection against your ass.  _Shit. … Alright, maybe he’s just dreaming, like I was._ You turned your head to try and get a look of him.  _Yep, sleeping. Okay, I just gotta get out of his embrace…_  You tried, but the moment you moved the slightest inch, his arm pulled you closer, his hand squeezed your breast and he started grinding his hips against yours, his hard cock rubbing against your ass. You gasped for air and felt the warmth beginning to spread between the apex of your thighs. The hand on your breast squeezed harder and you let out a tiny moan.  _Fuck_. He stopped. Both of you frozen, you actually felt the air become heavier. You knew he was awake now. Before he could say he was sorry, as he obviously would, you turned around and faced him. In the complete darkness, you could tell he was staring at you.  _Oh, to hell with it, what’s a fuck when you’re already fucked and a half?_ You brought your hand to his chest, feeling his warm skin and sliding down closer and closer to the bulge in his sweatpants as your other hand pulled the covers away from you. The hand that was once on your boob now circled your waist and reached the small of your back, bringing you closer to him.

“Tom…” You whispered, feeling the fresh scent of soap from his skin mixed with the faint smell of chocolate on his breath.

“Shh…” You heard him, unable to see him in the darkness of your room. “Come here.”

His lips met yours and you kissed slowly, feeling his tongue against your lips and opening up to give access. His beard tickled around your lips. You could taste faint liquor and mint and chocolate in his breath before he broke the kiss and whispered.

“Do you want this?”

“Yes…” You sighed.

The hand on your waist slid around your hips and near the waistband of your pijama pants. Tom moved closer and you felt his lips grazing at your ear.

“Do you want me to touch you?” He sucked gently at your ear lobed, making you whimper.

“Y-yes…”

He slid his hands inside your pants and knickers, making you lick your lips in expectation. Tom slipped a finger between your folds, finding you warm and wet under his touch.

“Hmm… What’s this?” He began to slowly massage your clit, extracting a soft moan from you. “Oh, you want this so bad, don’t you?”

“Uh-hum.” Was all you could say as he nearly tortured you.

You wanted him to move faster, to put his fingers inside you, his cock, but - _fuck_ - this was feeling so good. It was pitch dark in your room, but you could feel his feel his warm lips finding your neck, kissing and sucking at every spot he could reach, his beard scratching and slightly burning. His hand slipped lower and his long fingers found your entrance, dipping two of them in you with ease. He pumped inside, making you moan. His other hand cupped and kneaded your breasts through your top as yours hands hooked at the waistband of his sweatpants, reaching inside to find his hot, hard cock waiting for you. He hissed at your touch and seeked for your lips again kissing you, his tongue exploring your mouth.

“What else do you want me to do?” He muttered against your lips.

“Fuck me.” You breathed. “Fuck me, Tom. Please, just fuck me.”

“With pleasure, darling.” He grunted, and climbed on top of you.

His fingers still pumped inside you, and he crashed his lips against yours. You were moaning against his mouth, feeling him curl his fingers inside you and hitting you special spot.

“Oh, God, Tom!” You threw your head back and he took the chance to leave a wet trail of kisses down your jaw, your neck, your collarbone.

His hand pulled your top up your chest, exposing you to him. His mouth reached your breasts and took a nipple between his lips, sucking gently and moaning against you as his fingers reached inside you. You grasped the sheets underneath with one hand, the other moving up his back and slightly scratching Tom. He hissed and writhed on top of you, and then returned to ravish your breasts, this time more hungrily. Your lower stomach was tensing up, you could feel Tom insistently touching your sweet spot. Tiny spots of light blurred your sight, even though it was all dark in your room, and you came all around his hand, a loud moan escaping your throat.

You felt his hand leave you and the mouth on your breasts was gone as well. The wet, slurping sound told you he was licking and sucking your juices of his fingers.

“Tom…” You whispered weakly.

“Yes, darling?”

“Please, Tom… I need you to fuck me…”

“Ooh, such hurry…” He lowered his body until his hot breath was against the curve of your neck. “I want to enjoy this, take my time…” He sucked at that curve, making a shiver run down your spine. “And right now I want to taste you… I want to lick your pussy and suck your clit until you’re trembling and begging for an orgasm…” You rolled your eyes and gasped at the thought  and Tom turned his head and trailed on your collarbone to other side of your neck. “But if you’re in a hurry…”

He lifted himself from you and, by the noise and weight shifting on the mattress, you could tell he was taking the sweatpants off. On the next second you felt his hand around your hips, hooking at the waistband and pulling your shorts and knickers away. You pulled your top over your head and threw it off the bed. You couldn’t see a thing, only hear each other’s breathing, and suddenly Tom’s hands were on your body, warm and soft, running down your stomach, snaking around your hips, grabbing your ass and bringing you closer to him. You felt his hot rock hard erection against your lower stomach, making you gasp as he dragged it lower and lower, teasing and rubbing at your clit.

“Tom…” You whispered, needing more than that.

He chuckled.

“You’re so impatient…” He wouldn’t stop teasing your slit. “Good things come for those who wait.”

“Fuck that.”

You wrapped your legs around him, grabbed him by the shoulders and turned, spinning both of you and putting yourself on top of him, straddling his hard cock. You heard him laugh with the surprise, his hands firmly grabbing your ass. Taking his length in your hand, you led him to your entranced and eased him in you. _Oh. My. God._

“You’re so big…” You moaned as you felt him reaching deep inside you, stretching your walls.

“Ride me, darling.” He asked, making you chuckle.

“Well, who’s in a hurry now?” You grinned, rolling your hips and hearing Tom moan.

You could feel him inside you as you moved on top of him, slowly trying to adjust yourself to his size. His fingers found your knees and skimmed up your thighs and arse until he let them rest at the curve of your hips. Hearing Tom whisper your names between moans in the darkness of your room was the most arousing thing. Riding him made it much more evident how big he was, as you feel him reach spots you didn’t you even know you had. You let your head fall back, your moans and words mixing with his. You altered your pace, moving in shorter, quicker thrusts, making your breasts bounce up and down. If only he could see you… You started jerking up and down on his cock and the moans that filled the darkness turned into loud cries. The hand on your hips grabbed tightly at your ass, pulling you up and down as well.

“Yes! Yes, darling! Fuck!” His voice filled your ears as his cock filled your cunt.

“Fuck, this is so good! Oh, Tom!” You could barely pay attention to anything else but the sparkles coiling in your stomach and legs.

Tom’s hands jerked you down on this cock, holding you still as he thrusted his hips up. You could hear him grunting and gnashing his teeth as your body fell halfway forward and you screamed non-stop, feeling him hit so deep inside you.

“Ah-ah G-ah! Ah f-aaah! Aaahhh Goooddfuuucck Tooom!!!”

You exploded in your orgasm, coming so hard around his cock that you plopped down on him, but he did not stop. He wrapped his arms tight around your back, holding you in place while he still thrusted inside you in a crazy speed. You still moaned, starting to weaken in his arms, hearing him grunt against your ear, and then you felt his cock twitching hard and the quick, warm jet of his cum shooting up inside you as Tom cursed loudly and bucked his hips.

He simply froze there, squeezing you in his arms for another couple seconds. You felt dizzy, spineless under his touch. His legs wrapped around yours, keeping you close to him, his lips kissed your shoulder and you nuzzled his neck.

“My God…” You muttered against his skin.

“Yeah…” He whispered. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Thanks for not letting me sleep on the couch.”


End file.
